CUTE BUNNY
by Zaakyuu chan
Summary: Berawal dari malam Festival/ Newbie
1. Chapter 1

**THE CUTE BUNNY**

_RATE: T_

_._

_._

_DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_Pairing: Naruto, Hinata Shion._

_._

_._

_GENRE: Romance, Supernatural_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lampu dan lentera berwarna-warni menghiasi jalanan kota malam ini, orang-orang memakai baju kimono berwarna-warni. ada Banyak kios-kios yang menjual beraneka ragam makanan, mainan, minuman, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yap, tepat! Disini sedang diadakan festival! . Malam yang selalu dinanti oleh kalangan anak-anak, karna mereka dibolehkan membeli apa saja difestival dengan uang yang diberikan.

"Hm, aku bermain-main sebentar" ucap sesosok itu, lalu menghilang berubah menjadi gumpalan asap, lalu melayang kesebuah kios boneka, kemudian asap itu mengelilingi boneka kelinci dan masuk kedalamnya.

Dari arah jam 6 terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek, dan berkacamata bulat tengah berlari membawa sebuah kado berwarna coklat berhias pita krem. Gadis itu berlari menuju festival yang sedang digandrungi pengunjung, dan tanpa sengaja gadis itu menabrak seseorang, yang mengakibatkan kadonya terlempar, dan jatuh kesungai.

"Ah, kadonya!" Ucap anak itu sedikit berteriak. Ia lalu berlari menuju sungai tempat kado itu terjatuh.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap gadis itu lirih. Ia lalu berjalan kembali menuju festival. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling festival dengan pandangan yang kosong. Lalu ia melihat boneka kelinci ukuran kecil disebuah kios boneka.

Entah ada bisikan apa yang membuat sang gadis kemudian membelinya. Pada saat pergi dari kios boneka, gadis itu baru sadar bahwa ia harus mendatangi suatu tempat.

Dirumah yang cukup besar, tengah diadakan acara ulang tahun untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak umur 10 tahun.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! happy birthday Naruto! Happy birthday to you!" seru seluruh anak-anak yang ada disana, seraya bertepuk tangan. Pada saat sesi peneriamaan hadiah, anak laki-laki itu menerima berbagai macam mainan. Sampai suatu saat, ia menerima hadiah dari gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata.

Ia tampak tidak menyukainya, dan berkata "apa kau pikir ... kau sedang memberi hadiah untuk seorang perempuan?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan nada marah.

Setelah mendengarnya, gadis itu meminta maaf, dan mencoba mengambil kembali kadonya dari tangan si penerima dengan wajah yang tertunduk, tapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan kadonya dibelakang punggungnya, dan mendorong pelan gadis indigo itu.

"tidak sopan! Kalo memberi hadiah harus ikhlas donk!"ucapnya dengan suara keras. "lagi pula, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di festival" lanjutnya.

"itu… aku membelinya dengan uang jajanku sendiri. Maaf aku salah pilih kado"ucap gadis itu lirih, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia membeli boneka kelinci yang **bahkan** hampir dibuang oleh penjualnya.

Setelah itu dilanjut dengan acara makan-makan, lalu menjelang malam mereka pulang.

Pada saat pulang, Tampak teman-temannya tidak suka dengan pesta tadi. "apaan sih Naruto itu! Kamu nggak apa-apakan Hinata?"ucap anak berambut pirang pony tail kepada gadis indigo kacamata.

"nggak apa Ino, makasih. Aku justru kasihan sama Naruto-kun, orang tuanya tidak ada pada saat seperti ini. Dan aku malah membuat moodnya buruk"ucap gadis indigo yang sebut saja Hinata lirih, lalu tersenyum lembut.

""iya sih. Tapi aku nggak suka kamu dibegituin!" kali ini gadis berambut pink panjang marah.

"Sakura ... terima kasih" ucap Hinata, lalu menggandeng kedua lengan sahabatnya. "Eh, Hinata?" Ucap kedua sahabatnya serempak.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berlari dibarengi dengan menarik kedua lengan sahabatnya. "Wuah!" Ucap mereka kaget karna ditarik tangan Hinata.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam rumah yang sepertinya baru saja diadakan pesta, tepat ditengah ruangan yang tergolong luas itu terlihat seorang anak laki-laki tidak puas dengan pestanya. Ia kemudian menunduk, lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apaan sih ...! Lagi-lagi begini ...! "Ucap anak laki-laki itu lirih. Disisinya terdapat orang-orang dewasa yang kelihatannya sedang membersihkan ruang bekas pesta itu diadakan, sesekali mereka melihat anak laki-laki itu, lalu kembali focus bersih-bersih.

"inkar, dan inkar terus! Menyebalkan!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu marah. Melihat ada boneka kelinci didekatnya yang sempat membuatnya bad mood, anak laki-laki itu kemudian membawanya dengan memegang telinga kanan si boneka kelinci, lalu berlari menuju anak tangga.

**BLAM!**.Terdengarlah suara dentuman keras dari pintu ruang atas.

"are-are! Sifatnya sungguh buruk" ucap salah satu orang dewasa yang tengah memegang sapu.

"oi,oi Ayame! Fokuslah menyapu!" kali ini orang yang tengah sibuk memegang setumpuk piring-piring kotor, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"go..gomen tou-san. Habis…"ucap orang dewasa yang tengah memegang sapu sebut saja Ayame.

"sudahlah Ayame! Anak kecil memang emosi nya masih labil" kali ini orang yang sedang membersihkan meja-meja yang kotor, karna pesta.

"huft, gomen-gomen! Sudahlah, Guren!"teriak Ayame, sedikit kesal karna terus-menerus disalahkan.

Sementara itu dilantai atas, tepatnya didalam kamar. Ada seorang anak laki-laki tengah bersender di pintu kamarnya.

Ia lalu berjalan lunglai menuju tong sampah didekat sebuah meja belajarnya. Ia menatap tong sampah itu dalam diam, lalu melihat beberapa kertas yang sudah menjadi bola-bola.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat boneka kelinci kecil itu. Lalu menjatuhkannya ditong sampah, bersamaan dengan bola-bola kertas tersebut. Ia menatapnya dalam diam, lalu menggertakan giginya.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju bola sepak ditengah ruang, lalu menendangnya ke segala arah. Dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, sambil memeluk boneka rubah 9 ekor ukuran besar.

.

.

.

Disudut ruang yang tidak terpatri cahaya, terlihat seberkas cahaya merah sedang melihat sesuatu diatas kasur. Jika kita mendekat maka, kita akan melihat cahaya merah itu dari mata boneka kelinci ...

.

.

.

to be cotinued # maybe

.

.

.

review?


	2. Chapter 2 Hajimashitte

**Ahoy, kembali dengan saya SaHMMP#Dibekep. Zaakyuu chan maksutnya.**

**Bacot: Curhat no jutsu**

**Nggak nyangka bakal ada yang repiuw, yah biasalah curhatan seorang newbie. Aduh cakra ku sudah hampir habis, gara-gara pake "Bacot: Curhat no jutsu"**

**akhir kata#emang mau koid?**

**Dont like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE CUTE BUNNY**

**.**

**.**

_**RATE: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Naruto, Hinata, Shion.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GENRE: Romance, Supernatural**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2. Hajimashite**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit biru tanpa ada sekelebat awan sekalipun, menandakan bahwa cuaca sedang bersahabat dengan kita. Burung-burung terbang seperti biasa, membuat formasi segitiga.

**.**

Ini adalah keadaan kota Konoha pada jam 07.05 pagi. Kota ini memang sudah nampak siang pada jam segitu. Dan seperti biasa kita dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek, berkacamata bulat. Tengah berlari terengah-engah menuju sebuah gedung sekolah. sekolah itu termasuk sekolah escalator, yang artinya SD, SMP, SMA menjadi satu sekolah.

Pada saat sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, gerbang itu sudah menutup hanya tersisa sang penjaga sekolah saja. Kini sedang duduk dipostnya.

"Ko…Kotetsu san" panggil gadis indigo itu sambil terengah-engah, mencoba memulihkan kembali pacuan jantungnya yang cepat. Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah gadis indigo, yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil memegang pagar sekolah.

"Hinata?" seraya berjalan menghampiri gadis indigo didepan gerbang. Penjaga sekolah yang dipanggil _Kotetsu_ itu pun membukakan gerbang sekolah untuk gadis indigo.

"arigatou" ucap gadis indigo seraya berlari dilapangan sekolah menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kelas 5 .A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap seorang guru cantik berambut hitam panjang sepinggang dengan mata merah, tengah merangkul seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. "Perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya dengan tutur kata lembut.

"Shion"ucap gadis berambut panjang pirang ini singkat.

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar kelas, lalu

**BRAK** pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Menampilkan seorang gadis indigo berkacamata bulat yang hampir menutupi wajahnya, tengah terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya. Terlihat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras dileher dan tangannya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun tampak lembab oleh keringatnya.

"Hi chan? Kenapa kau terlambat? Tidak seperti biasanya…"ucap guru cantik itu khawatir terhadap muridnya yang satu ini.

"ke….siangan, sen…sei" ucap gadis indigo terengah-engah, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang berat.

"oh, iya! Shi chan! Kau duduk disebelah Hi chan, ya? Hi chan tunjukan dimana bangkunya" gadis indigo itu pun masuk kedalam kelas, dibarengi dengan murid baru berambut pirang panjang dibelakangnya.

"hari ini kerjakan lks halaman 42 bab 2 yang ABCan, waktunya 10 menit. Oh, untuk Shi chan, ini lks sensei. Dibuku tulis latihan jawabannya saja" ucap sang guru, seraya berjalan menuju mejanya.

**.**

**.**

'uuh, ini sih soal untuk manusia! Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Tapi biarkan saja'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"uum, namamu siapa?" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang kepada gadis berambut indigo pendek. Orang yang ditanya pun menoleh, dari raut wajahnya kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Hyuu..ga Hi..nata" ucapnya gugup, dengan tubuh yang bergetar didukung oleh suaranya yang kecil. 'anak ini… tidak heran kalau ia dipanggil Hi chan. Pasti gurunya langsung memutuskan nama sebelum menyebut semua namanya'batin gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah malas.

"kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Hinata saja. oh iya Hinata, bisa kau ajarkan aku tentang soal pada bab pelajaran ini?"Tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan nada datar.

"ano.. Shi… belajarnya habis istirahat saja. karna kita sekarang hanya punya waktu 10 menit untuk mengerjakan ini. Shi lihat jawabanku saja…"ucap gadis indigo lirih, tanpa gugup. Mungkin ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk disampingnya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

'respon yang kuharapkan'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be cotinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review?**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaktime!

**Hayyyy, balik lagi nih!#iih ngapain sih balik lagi? Pulang sono!**

**Bersama saya ZaaHMMP!#dibekep. Iih kenapa dibekep?#kebanyakan ngemeng sih!**

**Bacot: Curhat no jutsu**

**Kyaa! Di Lks gue ada si keriput!#di amaterasu**

**Ohok-ohok, maksutnya si ganteng#tobat ato kualat lo?**

**Udah ah nanti ****_cakra _****nya abis#awas bukan penyanyi!**

**KALIMAT FAVORIT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SENPAI…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_THE CUTE BUNNY_**

**.**

**.**

_**RATE: K+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Naruto, Hinata, , Shion maksutnya#dasar author nggak becus!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GENRE: Romance, Supernatural (genre yang sebenernya)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3. **__**Breaktime!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ting Tong**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, bu guru cantik itu pun mempersilahkan murid-muridnya untuk beristirahat. Agar mengembalikan stamina para murid-muridnya yang imut itu.

.

"Hinata.. istirahat bareng, yuk! Eh, sekalian kamu juga" panggil gadis berkuncir ponytail pirang itu, kepada gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata bulat dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang.

"maaf Ino, tapi katanya Shi mau diajarin soal yang di lks tadi" ucap gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata tersebut, menggeleng.

"kalo gitu kita belajar barengan aja! Iya kan, Sakura?"ucap gadis berkuncir ponytail pirang yang sebut saja Ino, kepada gadis berambut pink lembut panjang yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara.

"tapi.. lebih enakkan belajar dikantin! Kan bisa sambil makan!"ucap gadis berambut pink panjang itu semangat, dengan suara lantang. 'sekalian biar bisa ngeliat sasuke kun, pig!' inner gadis berambut pink panjang itu sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara, dalam sebuah siluet hitam disampingnya.

"makan saja pikairanmu, Jidat lebar!"ucap gadis pirang berponytail itu lantang, sambil menyikut lengan gadis berambut pink panjang, Sakura.

Seketika, Muncul garis perempatan merah disisi kepala gadis berambut pink tersebut

"APA?! Bukankah julukanmu lebih pantas untuk itu? **PIG**!"ucapnya seraya menekankan kata terakhir.

"Apa?! Bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya ingin bertemu Sasuke.."belum sempat gadis berambut ponytail pirang melanjutkan kata-katanya..

Kini terlihat kabut-kabut berwarna hitam, mengelilingi gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata.

**Glek! **Terdengar suara tenggorokan yang sedang menelan sesuatu.

"ekh! Ampun Hinata sama!"ucap gadis berambut ponytail pirang dan gadis pink panjang, sambil membungkuk bersudut 90 .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'****Gadis ini punya aura yang cukup gelap juga'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening

"ehem! Kalau begitu.. aku akan membeli makanan di kantin"ucap gadis bersurai pink panjang membuka suara, seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"eh, tunggu Sakura! Aku ikut!" ucap gadis berambut ponytail pirang seraya berlari kecil mengikuti gadis bersuarai pink, meniggalkan duo indigo dan pirang dalam diam.

"huuh, mereka memang selalu begitu Shi"ucap gadis indigo kacamata, lalu menoleh kearah gadis berambut pirang panjang. Tersenyum.

"nah, Shi ayo kita..."belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang membuka suara "Hinata"

"a..apa?"tanyanya takut-takut, kepada gadis yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu dikelas 5 .B**

**.**

**.**

"kemarin itu.. berkesan sekali, Naruto. Kalau seperti itu lagi, lain kali jangan undang aku" ujar bocah laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik, seraya berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Hari ini semua orang kelihatan aneh" kali ini bocah laki-laki berambut chiken-butt ambil bagian, dan tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar.

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik pergi berlari keluar kelas, tanpa mejawab keluhan si tuan datar.

"mungkin karna masalah kemarin?" ucap bocah berkulit pucat, berambut kelam itu dengan nada lugu.

"itu yang ingin kutanyakan, apa yang terjadi?" ucap bocah bermata onix itu, kepada bocah pucat.

"aku tidak tau, Sasuke kun"balas bocah pucat itu innocent.

Seketika muncul garis perempatan di dahi sang bocah yang bermodel rambut chiken butt itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back to class 5 .A**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang panjang membuka suara "Hinata"

"a..apa?"tanyanya takut-takut, kepada gadis yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya ini.

"kau tau orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" ucap gadis cantik berambut pirang ini, kepada bocah indigo kacamata.

**Keheningan pun terjadi.**

**Cklek. **Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu dibuka memecah keheningan.

Masuklah seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik, dilengkapi dengan tiga goresan tipis dikedua pipinya yang berkulit tan tersebut.

"mencari ku?" singkatnya membuka suara.

"Naruto kun..."lirih sang gadis indigo kacamata, kepada bocah pirang jabrik yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Bocah berambut pirang bermodel jabrik ini pun menoleh kesumber suara itu berasal, dan mendapati gadis berambut indigo bermodel pendek, lengkap dengan kacamata bulat yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tengah memandanginya. _Gugup_.

"oh, Nata! Terimakasih atas hadiah menyebalkanmu kemarin" ucap bocah pirang berambut jabrik ini dengan nada riang.

Mendengar penuturan dari si bocah pirang jabrik, gadis berambut indigo pendek itu menunduk.

"oh, iya! Tadi malam aku langsung membuangnya ditong sampah, lalu paginya busa boneka kelinci itu keluar! Mungkinkah kau membeli produk gagal?" ucap bocah pirang jabrik itu tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, masih dengan nada riang nan lantang.

"bisa kau hentikan?!"ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang membuka suara, dengan penuh nada penekanan. Bila kita lihat lebih dekat mata beririrskan keunguan itu, kini terlihat memerah.

"oh, kau anak baru, ya? Model rambut kalian mirip, ya? Cuman lebih bagusan kamu, cantikkan kamu lagi sama Nata!" ucap bocah jabrik itu masih dnegan nada yang sama, riang nan lantang.

**_Ting tong_**

Waktu yang diberikan untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran sudah habis.

"ah, sudah bel! Bye bye" ucap bocah pirang jabrik itu kepada gadis berambut pirang panjang. Lalu berjalan menuju depan kelas.

Gadis cantik yang bernama Shion itu terlihat tengah menatap si bocah jabrik, dengan mata yang sedikit memerah.

**BRUK!**

Entah ada yang mendorongnya atau apa. Yang pasti bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini terjatuh dengan keadaan tengkurap.

Seketika mata gadis yang bernama Shion itu pun kembali pada iris keunguannya.

"ittai... aduh siapa sih?!" gaduh bocah jabrik itu kesakitan, sambil mengelus-elus lututnya. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis berambut pirang ponytail dan temannya pun kembali. Mereka lalu melihat bocah berambut jabrik tengah mengelu-elus lututnya.

"pfft! Ahahaha, rasakan Naruto!" tawa gadis ponytail itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"baka, baka, baka! Naruto no Baka!" ucap gadis bersurai pink panjang itu dengan nada datar.

Sang gadis berambut indigo pendek itu sontak menenggadahkan wajahnya. Mendengar tawa dari kedua sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang begitu besar. Ia lalu menoleh kepada gadis yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. Merasa dipandangi, gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang ini menoleh pada gadis disampingnya, lalu tersenyum tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be cotinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwwa! Apaan nih?#elu sih!**

**Ngemeng-ngemeng soal yang judul chapter 2**

**Eto..**

**Judul penulisannya salah**

**Ada yang merasa?**

**Kalo nggak salah#salah aja**

**Hajimemashite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? Senpai…#pokerface**


	4. Chapter 4 Give Your Wish! (1)

**Ahoy? Ada orang disini?#krikkrikkrik(suara jangkrik)**

**Yaudah Kyuu disini juga lagi kesepian, maklumin aja Jonesnya.**

**Ini juga seraya ngucapin karyanya Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang karyanya sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1999, dalam arti 15 tahun animenyalah.**

**Meskipun telat banget ngucapinnya, karna banyaknya problem matika yang akhirnya ya itu-itu juga endingnya.**

**Okeh.**

**KALIMAT FAVORIT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SENPAI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading .**

**.**

**.**

_**THE CUTE BUNNY**_

**.**

**.**

**_RATE: K+_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: Naruto, Hinata, , Shion_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_GENRE: Romance, Supernatural_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 4. Give Your Wish! (1)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ting Tong**

Bel pulang berbunyi, pa guru bermasker yang tengah berkutat pada buku hijau itu pun mempersilahkan muridnya untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka. Seraya memberi sepatah dua patah kata pada muridnya.

**.Di Koridor Sekolah.**

**.**

.

"Hinata, hari Minggu nginap dirumahku, yuk!" panggil gadis berkuncir ponytail pirang, Ino, kepada gadis berambut indigo pendek, Hinata.

"nginap? Boleh bawa Neji niisan, nggak?" ucap sang Hyuuga itu dengan nada innocent.

Hening sesaat...

"Ya nggak lah!"ucap sang nona Haruno dan nona Yamanaka itu lantang, sedikit berteriak

Gadis berambut pirang panjang hanya menggeleng.

"eh! Kalo gitu nggak mau! Ayah pasti nggak ngebolehin.."ucap Hinata lirih, disertai gelengan lemah.

"Shion? Kau tidak bisa lagi? Karna ayahmu?"ucap Ino sedikit sewot dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi itu.

Seketika, Muncul guratan merah muda dikedua pipi gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Ia lalu menggaruk pelan pipinya dan menunduk.

"uuh! **Sakura?**"Tanya Ino seraya menekankan nama temannya.

"tenang, Ino. Aku ikut kok!"ucap sang gadis Sakura itu santai, lalu merangkul bahu temannya yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"ehm! Ino chan, walaupun kami tidak ikut menginap dirumahmu. Kami akan mengasih hadiah untukmu kok! Kan itu hari ulang tahunmu!" janji sang Hyuuga, sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. Mata yang intens, itulah yang dilihat nona Yamanaka pada sang nona Hyuuga.

**Glek! **Sang Yamanaka pun akhirnya menelan ludahnya kembali.

Sang gadis pirang panjang memegang bahu kanan sang nona Yamanaka. Dengan reflex, sang Yamanaka menoleh.

"**_Give Your Wish, Yamanaka san_****" ****ucap Shion dengan suara yang dingin dan datar.**

**Siiing...**

**"****eem, nggak usah repot-repot deh! Hinata, Shion! Kalau aku boleh meminta pun aku hanya mau kalian bersama-sama danganku pada saat ulang tahunku nanti. Tapi sepertinya aku cukup egois, kan?"ucap gadis Yamanaka lirih, lalu menunduk.**

**Tes.**

**Air mata seseorang tlah terjatuh dilantai koridor yang hanya menyisakan mereka berempat saja.**

**Gadis berambut pirang panjang mendekat, lalu meraih kedua bahu sang Yamanaka Ino yang tengah menatap gerak-gerik gadis ini heran.**

**Cup!**

**Suara kecupan singkat oleh sang gadis pirang panjang dengan nona Yamanaka Ino yang saat ini tengah termangu pada kejadian yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.**

**"****Kyaaa! Yuri!"tiba-tiba sang gadis Haruno berteriak.**

**"****itu hadiah dariku. Ayo kita pulang Hinata!" ucap Shion sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. **

**Nona Yamanaka membuka mulutnya. "EEEHH! " **

**.**

**.**

**Taman.**

**Disebuah taman yang cukup dekat dengan gedung sekolah Konoha, duduklah 2 orang gadis yang satu berambut indigo dan 1 berambut pirang panjang. Duduk berhadap-hadapan, saling memandang dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.**

**"****Shi, ke..kena..pa kau.. men..ci..u"ucapan gadis indigo terpotong.**

**"****kan aku bilang "itu hadiah" kan kau disana juga"ucap Shion dingin.**

**Hening.**

**"****eem, kalo gitu aku pulang dulu, Shi. Shi sebaiknya cepat pulang" tutur gadis indigo itu lembut.**

**"****memang aku anak kecil?"ketus Shion.**

**'****ups, aku memang anak kecil!'**

**"****kau memang anak kecil, Shi. Jaa ne, Shi!"ucap gadis indigo berbalik. Gadis itu kemudian berlari seraya melambaikan tangannya.**

**Shion hanya tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian ia beralih pandang pada langit yang biru. Ya bukan langit senja, karna mereka pulang jam 10 pagi.**

**"****selanjutnya apa, ya?"lirihnya.**

**Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, merasa ada yang datang Shion menoleh.**

**"****Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya dingin, melihat kedatangan bocah laki-laki itu disertai dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.**

**"****hai, anak baru! Kenapa sendirian?"ucap Naruto riang, ia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah bangku yang sedang diduduki Shion.**

**"****apa hakmu ikut campur!"ketusnya tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya, ia lalu menjaga jarak dari sang Uzumaki ini.**

**"****ya ampun! Jangan begitu dong! Hanya karna aku meledek Nata chan, bukan berarti kau harus membenciku juga kan? Aku kan hanya ingin kenalan!"ucapnya masih dengan nada yang kelihatan senang.**

**"****lalu? Give your wish, agar aku bisa cepat pergi!"ucap Shion jengah dengan sikap Uzumaki yang satu ini, tadinya ia ingin berlama-lama sebentar di taman. Tapi ia sudah tidak betah dengan argumentnya Naruto.**

**'****agar aku juga bisa membuat anak ini kapok akan sifatnya yang tlah menyakiti Hinata sama' yah lagipula dari awal kemunculannya bukan semata-mata ingin bermain menjadi bocah-bocahan, tapi semata untuk menepati janjinya dengan sang gadis Hyuuga.**

**"****jadi pacarku. Be my girlfriend!"ucap bocah Uzumaki ini lantang, disertai dengan senyum mataharinya.**

**"****ah, ya ya! Akan kuberi jawabannya besok!"ucap Shion dengan nada yang malas, ia kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan pergi.**

**.**

**CUTE BUNNY**

**.**

**Kini hanya tinggal seorang anak bermarga Uzumaki ini saja. Ia menatap kepergian Shion dengan pandangan sayu. Ia lalu menoleh kebawah rerumputan yang sedang dipijaknya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Kepalanya semakin ia tundukan. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan tawa. Kemudian ia menenggadah, melihat langit yang masih membiru.**

**Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh, ia lalu tersenyum sumringah. Melihat sahabat ESnya sudah selesai dari ekskul gilanya yaitu Sains.**

**"****Sasuke~"godanya, lalu berlari kearahnya dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.**

**"****iih, apaan sih kau ini dobe?!"ketus sahabat Uzumaki ini, seraya mencoba mendorong bocah yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Bocah Uzumaki ini mau tidak mau harus melepas pelukannya, lalu beralih memegang pundak sahabatnya.**

**"****coba kau tebak?"ucapnya masih dengan wajah yang sumringah, disertai dengan semburat merah di pipi tan nya itu.**

**"****memang apa?"ucap sahabatnya mengalah, sepintas sahabatnya ini terlihat tersenyum.**

**"****eem, tadi pas jam istirahat aku ngobrol sama Nata chan, lho!"ucapnya masih dengan wajah yang sumringah, semburat dipipinya bertambah.**

**"****Nata? Aku baru tau kalau di sekolah kita ada yang namanya Nata"Tanya sahabatnya masih dengan nada yang datar.**

**"****oh, itu sebutanku untuknya. Kalau nama aslinya sih Hyuuga Hinata"jelasnya lantang, disertai dengan senyum lebar.**

**"****hah? Hyuuga Hinata? Itukan otoutonya Neji senpai"ucap sahabatnya ini terkejut, intonasi nadanya sedikit ia tinggikan.**

**"****iya emang kenapa?"ucap Naruto dengan nada innocent. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia lalu beralih memegang pundak Naruto disertai dengan pandangan mata yang menajam.**

**"****Dobe, kita sudah bersama sejak bayi. Meski aku yang lahir duluan"ucap Sasuke datar, tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada pandangan lain.**

**"****lalu, kau ingin aku memanggilmu kakak? Hanya karna kau lahir di bulan Juli, dan aku di bulan Oktober?"kata Naruto dengan nada tidak keterimaannya.**

**"****bukan. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Hyuuga dari TK, tapi kau menyukai laki-laki. Itu salah, dobe"ucap tuan Uchiha ini datar, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.**

**"****bukan! Waktu kutunjuk orangnya kau salah lihat! Dia bermarga Hyuuga dan dia berambut indigo, bukan coklat! Itusih Neji!"teriak Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terperangah, lalu kembali ke muka pangerannya.**

**"****iya, aku tahu. Tapi kau harus menghilangkan sikap anehmu saat kau menyukai seseorang, dobe"ucap Uchiha ini tenang, pandangannya sedikit ia alihkan ke kanan.**

**"****memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya menjadi diriku"ucap Naruto, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke.**

**"****bohong. Kau selalu bohong, dobe" elak sang Uchiha, sambil menggeleng pelan.**

**"****bohong apa sih, teme!" entah kenapa Naruto mempunyai firasat bahwa sikapnya akan tertangkap basah oleh sahabatnya sendiri.**

**"****kau seolah mempunyai sifat Tsundere, dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil terus membuat Naruto tertekan, menyerah, dan mengakuinya. Bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan kepastiannya.**

**"****itu karna kau kebanyakan membaca buku sains" ternyata Naruto terus mengelak, kabur, dan berdalih kearah yang lebih tidak berkaitan. Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas, lalu kembali melihat Naruto tajam.**

**"****karna pada saat kau menyukai seseorang, kau otomatis akan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mau kau ucapkan, dan beralih kepada perasaan kecewamu akan orang tuamu dan tanpa sadar kau yang ingin berbicara baik-baik padanya, malah jadi seperti meluapkan kemarahanmu padanya"tutur sahabat dari Uzumaki ini panjang lebar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.**

**"****ugh! Dobe apaan sih kau ini?!"ronta sahabatnya yang kelihatan sulit bernapas.**

**"****kau peduli sekali padaku, arigatou! Arigatou, Sasuke!"ucap Naruto lantang, seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.**

**"****uum, dobe tadi aku sempat mendengar percakapanmu dengan gadis rubah itu" rupanya Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pelukan erat nan menyesakan milik Naruto. Buktinya sudah mulai argument lagi dengan sahabatnya.**

**"****oh, iya! Aku mungkin sudah gila meminta siluman untuk menjadi pacarku!"ucapnya lantang, ia lalu melepas pelukan mautnya dari Sasuke.**

**"****dan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan dari pikiran sahabatnya**

**"****em, Teme. Sebelum itu aku ingin memberimu suatu fakta" ucap Naruto sedikit memelankan suaranya.**

**"****Apa?"respon singkat sahabat Uzumaki, dengan nada datar.**

**Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya, lalu membisikkannya di telinga Sasuke "sepertinya siluman itu tidak tau akan keberadaanmu"bisiknya.**

**Sasuke memasang wajar datar, lalu berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Naruto "Kalau ia tahu pun, keluargaku akan segera membunuhnya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku seperti Gps bagi keluargaku sendiri?" ia sedikit tersenyum seraya mengatakannya.**

**Mendengar itu sahabatnya ikut tertawa "ya, ya. Dan terimakasih pada keluargamu, aku jadi mempunyai indra keenam"**

**Ia sekarang mengerti pemikiran dari sahabatnya ini, setelah tanpa sengaja diberi clue oleh si perencana "jadi? Kau berniat membuatnya lari tanpa dibunuh keluargaku?"**

**Uzumaki ini menatap Sasuke takjub "yap! Seperti pikiranmu kan? Toleran"ucapnya santai .**

**.**

**.**

**TBC, SENPAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwwa! Maafin kouhaimu yang super duper kawai ini#geer abis!**

**Oh, iya mau curcol sedikit boleh?**

**Kok, di cover lks adiknya Kyuu ko ada Sasukenya?#tanya sama illustratornya!**

**And the ma'acih banget sama senpai-senpai yang nyemangatin Kyuu dengan reviuwmu yang bagaikan permata bagiku#mulai melodrama**

**Beneran, lho! Sekian**

**Wassalam mualaikum **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
